Truly Seeing
by Ravyn Jayne
Summary: COMPLETE! PRNSBtVS crossoverfusion. Cam turns out to be a girl and Dawn Summers. I suck at summaries.HunterCam and maybe a little BlakeTori
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure Disney now owns the Power Rangers. I am not in any way affiliated with Disney, ergo I do not own Power Rangers. Though I wouldn't mind if they found it in their hearts to give me the Thunder Brothers and Cam.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES: Everything that happened in both PRNS and BtVS has happened. This fic is set at the end of PRNS and at the time Dawn Summers would just be 19. I know those timelines don't really mesh but this is my story and that's why it's called fiction. In this story Cam Watanabe(is that the right last name?) and Dawn Summers are the same person. Cam is a girl and her full name is Dawn Cameron Summers (pretend Summers was their Mothers maiden name and they started using it after their father, Sensei, left). I'm changing Dawns looks to match how Cam would look as a girl. Buffy however still looks the same, and they are complete opposites in looks even though they are sisters. Cam takes after their Dad and Buffy their Mom. I'll may also be making references to BtVS throughout the story. Maybe some for PRNS but I haven't seen all of it yet so the characters may be slightly OOC. Also as this is mostly a PRNS fic I'll be using the name Cam mostly, but if I do use the name Dawn, know I'm referring to Cam. I'll explain more as the story progresses.J 

New AN- Sorry this hasn't updated as quickly as my other story but this one is giving me the most trouble. I have the beginning and I have the ending, it's the damn middle that's getting me. Plus I'm having a huge writing brain fart. I'll try to make myself write and update as soon as possible.

Hunter-22

Cam- 19

Blake-20

Tori- 19

Shane-20

Dustin- 20

Truly Seeing

A PRNS/BtVS Crossover/Fusion Fic

By Ravyn Jayne

Cameron Watanabe sat behind the wheel of 'his' hunter green SUV. Checking to make sure nobody else could be seen on the dark highway Cam looked down at 'his' hands. For boy hands they were oddly delicate. Long, thin. But that could have to do with the fact that on 'his' right middle finger sat the ever present emerald and platinum ring 'he' had gotten after his mother had died('His' sister had taken the ruby and gold one). Then on 'his' left thumb sat a simple silver puzzle ring. 'His' father had given it to him a year ago, a simple ring encompassing a complex spell as a way to protect Cam. 

Deciding 'he' was far enough away from Blue Bay Harbor, Cam pulled over to the side of the road. Taking the puzzle ring off Cam carefully took each layer apart pausing on the last. 'He' quickly berated 'himself' for hesitating. Lothor was gone, all the other Rangers were moving on with their lives, 'he' should too. It was time for 'him' to go back to 'his' family. Not 'his' father, 'his' _family_. The family that had raised 'him', taught 'him' everything 'he' knew and believed in, the family that loved 'him' unconditionally. Besides 'he' had pretty much ruined 'his' life in Blue Bay Harbor in one little moment of weakness. But 'he' couldn't think about that now, as it would lead to other thoughts 'he' couldn't, deal with right now.

Quickly turning away from that thought, Cam took away the last of the ring and in a rush of green light Cam was once again herself for the first time in a year. She hadn't changed much. Girls don't between the ages of 18 and 19. And that's what today was. Her 19th birthday. She didn't feel like an adult. In all honesty, the way things were happening for her at this moment, she felt more like five. Her long hair had grown longer, down to her waist. It was still raven black, and curled lightly at the ends. The olive skin tone 'he' had sported had lightened a few shades. It was always amazing to her how much she took after her father while her sister took after their mother. Especially considering who she really came from. And finally, her dark, dark eyes, that were a fathomless black, the only thing 'he' had that she also had, were quickly filling with tears. 

Cam rubbed furiously at her eyes. She hadn't cried since Buffy, her sister, had died the last time, and she didn't intend to start up again now. Determinedly pulling back on the road Cam checked the nearest road sign. She was 20 miles from home. Or what passed for home since they 'imploded' Sunnydale 5 years ago. It was a quaint two story house on the outskirts of L.A. God forbid Angel knew they were so close. It was only a half hour south of the Wind Ninja Academy, and fifteen minutes north of the Thunder Academy. She could still see the Rangers any time she wanted. That is if they even wanted to see her anymore. If Cam could face any of them. If Hunter…

Once again steering her mind away from those thoughts, Cam stopped and thought about the people who would be waiting for her at that quaint two story house. Xander and Willow, her honorary siblings. Giles, the man who had been the closest thing to a father she had known for most of her young life. And Buffy. Her sister, her mother, her guardian. The person she was 'made' from.

Yeah, Dawn Cameron Summers was almost home.

"Cameron?" Sensei Konoi Watanabe called out to the deserted Ninja Ops. It was nearly midnight, and he could not find his 'son' anywhere. Entering Cam's room at the back of Ops, Sensei was surprised to see the room barren. The closet was empty as were the drawers of the dresser. The few knick knacks that had decorated the room were gone. Even the sheets had been taken off the bed. On a bare pillow, sat a piece of paper folded into thirds. The outside of the paper simply had the word 'Dad' written in Cam's neat script. Obviously a note. 

Sensei sat on the bed and heaved a heavy sigh. He simply looked at the letter. He had a horrible sinking feeling he already knew what it said.

Turning her car off, Cam grabbed her bags from the back and walked into the house she hadn't seen for a little over a year.

"Buffy?" Cam called out for her sister. Then, not knowing who else might be there she continued, "Giles? Xander? Willow?"

"Dawnie?" Cam heard her sister call from the back of the house. Then Buffy appeared at the end of a hallway, and the sisters rushed into each other's arms. Buffy held Cam tightly, as she started babbling in her joy. "I missed you! So much! I know we talked on the phone all the time, but-"

"I missed you too." Cam said cutting Buffy off. Cam's eyes were rapidly beginning to fill with tears. Here, safe in her sister's arms, all the problems she had been ignoring for the past few days came crushing down on her. 

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Buffy asked her sister, once she pulled back and noticed Cam's lip trembling softly.

"Nothing." Cam said in a shaky voice, than gave a weak laugh at the obviousness of her lie. "Well, something. I just… I'm tired. I'm _really_ tired. I'll tell you everything in the morning alright?"

"Alright." Buffy nodded in understanding, and started leading Cam up the stairs. Feeling she should say something motherly to her visibly upset sister, Buffy opened the door to Cam's room and said, "I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be alright."

Cam gave Buffy a small smile, thankful for her sister's attempt at comfort, and once again grateful she was finally home.

Hunter Bradley arrived at the apartment he shared with his little brother, Blake. He had been driving for hours, trying to get his thoughts in order. It hadn't worked. Hunter slumped down on the couch and looked around the small living room. He wouldn't be living here much longer. Blake had signed with Factory Blue, and Hunter would be going back to the Thunder Academy to start his new job as head teacher. Again he was avoiding thinking about what happened.

"Hey, Bro." Blake's voice interrupted his thoughts, and Hunter looked over to see his brother standing in the doorway to his room. 

"Did I wake you up?" Hunter asked. He had been kind of noisy coming in, completely forgetting Blake might be asleep. 

"Nah." Blake shook his head. "But if I was I would've woken up any way. You're thinking kinda loud. What's up?"

Hunter hesitated, then decided to tell. There was no one he trusted more than Blake. Cam was a close second, but then Cam was the problem. Hunter took a deep breath.

"You know the girl from my dreams?" Hunter asked. "The one I talk to."

"The really hot one you keep dreaming about? The one you feel like you know, but can't remember from where?" Blake asked, sitting on the couch next to his brother.

"I remember now. I know who she really is. I can't believe I haven't figured it out before now. The way she acted, her attitude. And her looks. That hair, those eyes, her voice…" Hunter trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah. She's your dream girl, your soul mate. But you said she wasn't real. I don't see how she could be real. I mean, I want her to be for your sake, I want you to be happy, but-"

"She's real. In a way. She exist." Hunter cut Blake off.

"Well, then what's the problem?" Blake asked.

"Cam kissed me." Hunter blurted. Blake blinked for a moment.

"Excuse me? I mean, what? Cam… kissed… what?"

"Cam is the girl." Hunter said, with absolute certainty.

"What girl?" Blake asked too shocked to think things through properly.

"The girl from my dreams. Cam and that girl are the same person." Hunter explained. Blake's brain finally returned.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Hunter nodded.

"After Cam kissed me, I was so shocked, I just stared at him. He was so shocked he just stared back. His eyes… They're the same eyes. Everything about the girl is Cam. They're one person." Hunter said, it sounding even weirder out loud than it did in his head. "Somehow, Cam is the girl."

"Wow." Blake said taking this all in. The thought that Hunter could be insane never crossed his mind. He knew his brother, and if his brother said it was so, then that was it. Another thought occurred to Blake. "Bro, I know you and Cam are really good friends, but you and this girl… I mean the way you talk about her, are you…"

"I love her." Hunter said. "And she's Cam. I love Cam."

"Wow." Blake said again. "So now what?"

"I don't know. I just… I don't know." Hunter ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Blake suggested. "It's late. Maybe this will make a little more sense in the morning. I doubt it, but it might. We can go to Ninja Ops. Talk to Cam, see what he knows about this girl in your dreams."

"Yeah." Hunter nodded. "That sounds good."

It was one a.m. and though Cam felt like she could sleep for a month, her mind refused to rest. Her tears had steadily increased as she unpacked the boy clothes she had borrowed from Xander and Giles. By the time she finally laid down for bed, she was sobbing.

She was home with her family. With the people who loved her. For the past year all she had wanted was to be here and now she was. Part of her was happy. The other part…

The other part recognized that over the past year her family had grown. The rangers had become her friends, her siblings. Her sometimes incredibly annoying siblings… And her father. The man she thought she would never know, and here they had saved the world together. And from her uncle no less. She would miss them all, more than she realized at first. She came to depend on them, to trust them, to love them. And Hunter…

She had feelings for Hunter she'd never had for anyone else. Feelings she knew would never go away. Cam continued to sob into the night.

End ch.1

AN: I'll try to get the next part out in a week, but I make no promises. I'm a notorious procrastinator. Also the length of each individual chapter will vary. I'm new at this and just starting to get into a groove. Also I know the story is pretty out there, but it popped into my mind while I was wondering around Disney World, and demanded to be written. Damn muse. 

Also, as I've waited so long to update this story, at the end of this month I will be going back to Disney World for my yearly family vacation. Therefore I won't have 24/7 access to Cam (my computer is named Camelot. I actually named him about a year before I started watching Ninja Storm) for about a week. Sorry if this wasn't that good. This story won't be that long.

Ravyn Jayne J 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure Disney now owns the Power Rangers. I am not in any way affiliated with Disney, ergo I do not own Power Rangers. Though I wouldn't mind if they found it in their hearts to give me the Thunder Brothers and Cam. Also I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer either. Forgot to mention that in first chapter. My bad.

Truly Seeing

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 2

At 9a.m. Cam awoke from her fitful sleep once again, and decided to just get up and start her day. Not even bothering with a robe, Cam headed downstairs in her tank top and holey sweatpants she had worn in her boy form, that the other Rangers liked to tease 'him' about. Arriving in the kitchen, Cam found Buffy reading the paper and eating a bagel. 

"Morning." Cam greeted. Buffy looked up and smiled at her little sister.

"Morning Dawnie." Buffy greeted back, and gave Cam a look when she winced. "What?"

"Nothing." Cam shook her head, and sighed when Buffy gave her an unconvinced look. Cam started preparing her own bagel. "It's just, Dawnie. Dawn. I just, I've gotten so used to Cam, it's weird to hear someone call me Dawn."

"You know, Mom always wanted to call you Cameron. Dad insisted on Dawn though." Buffy informed, then she turned thoughtful. "Hey, I can't promise the others will take to it and I may still call you Dawn from time to time but how about we start calling you Cam? In honor of Mom?"

"That sounds really good." Cam said with a grateful smile as she sat at the small kitchen table next to Buffy. Cam suddenly looked uncomfortable, and nervously pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You know, um, we should really talk about Dad. And his reasons for leaving and staying away and all that."

"You're right." Buffy said grudgingly after a minute. "But first, I wanna talk about you. And your new friends, the Rangers. Especially this Hunter guy you've been telling me about. It's killing you to have to leave them isn't it?" 

"And now for the topic I want to avoid." Cam sighed.

"You can still see them. It's not like the Academies are that far away. And I know you probably think they'll be mad at you for deceiving them as to your true gender, but that was really my fault, and I'm sure they'll forgive you." Buffy took a good look at Cam's demeanor. "That's not what you're most worried about is it?"

"Our lives…, all the battles…," Cam stopped for a second to order her thoughts. "The Rangers fought their war. They fought their battles and they won their peace. But you and me…, we're always gonna fight the bad guys, and there's always gonna be bad guys. If I hung around the other Rangers they would eventually get sucked into that life, and they don't deserve that."

"But they're ninjas right?" Buffy asked. "I mean isn't that one of the reasons Dad was never around? Cause he had to keep going on ninja missions, had to fight the bad guys? They work in the same business as us, from what little Dad explained."

"Yeah," Cam nodded hesitantly, then admitted reluctantly, "I guess you're right. But can I ask them to fight both their battles and ours?"

"First of all, your not asking them to fight our battles. You're simply asking them to let you in their lives. Second, it's their decision, not yours. From what you told me you all got really close. They may decide having to fight was better than not having you in their lives. Maybe we could even help each other. I'm sure there's stuff we know that they don't and vice versa." Buffy pointed out. Cam still looked unsure. "Alright what else is bothering you?"

"Well…" Cam drew the word out, entirely unpleased with how well her sister knew her. "You know how I told you about Hunter, and how I kinda fell in love with him? Well I did something kind of stupid, and that's the reason I left so abruptly. Then I never told you about the dreams, and…, um…, Okay, let me start at the beginning…"

Sensei sat in the control room of Ninja Ops, in the chair in front of the computer that Cam usually occupied, rereading the letter for what felt like the millionth time. Sensei didn't know why he kept reading it. He had pretty much memorized the whole thing last night, when he couldn't sleep. He finally looked up, when he heard the other Rangers entering Ninja Ops. 

"Hey, Sensei." Tori greeted as she walked into the room, the boy Rangers on her heels.

"Is Cam here?" Hunter asked wasting no time.

"Cam is gone." Sensei answered.

"When will he be back?" Blake asked. Seeing as his brother's happiness was at stake, Blake had decided he would take an active role in this whole situation.

"He won't. Be back." Sensei sighed, finally looking up from the letter. "He won't be back."

"What?" Shane broke the heavy silence that followed Sensei's announcement. "Cam can't be gone."

"Where did he go?" Dustin asked.

"Does this have anything to do with Cam also being a girl?" Hunter asked, and the Wind Rangers looked at him like he'd lost his mind, while Sensei's head whipped around to look at Hunter.

"How did you know?" Sensei asked. "Did Cam tell you?"

"Not really." Hunter replied vaguely. When the others just continued to stare at him he decided explaining would make things easier. At the least the others could help him figure this all out. "For the last few months I've been having these dreams. At least one a week. There's always this same girl in them, this girl who always seemed familiar, but I could never figure out how. Then last night Cam kissed me and I realized they're the same person." 

"Cam kissed you?" the Wind Rangers and Sensei asked in unison.

"You kissed him?!" Buffy asked excitedly.

"Yeah, in guy form." Cam pointed out.

"Oh…, yeah…, Oops." Buffy unemotionally and Cam gave a humorless laugh and slumped down in her chair. "Tell me about these dreams."

"I don't even know where they came from." Cam sighed. "The week Hunter and Blake came back to Blue Bay Harbor all I did was wish I wasn't stuck in guy form. The next thing I know the dreams started. It was months before I figured out Hunter was having them too. And when I did, what could I have done? I was Cam, the boy. I was in hiding, and I couldn't exactly walk up to him and be all 'I'm the girl of your dreams. Literally.' Even if I could've I was so afraid he'd be mad and never talk to me again. I just…, God, I didn't know what to do. It's not exactly a situation you can prepare for."

"What happened in these dreams?" Buffy asked.

"We talked." Cam said and laughed when Buffy gave her a disbelieving look. "These weren't your regular dreams. And besides our talks were special. In the dreams he wasn't so defensive, wasn't so hurt by all that had happened to him in the real world. And I was the same way. I was so free, I could talk to him about anything and not feel self conscious."

"Wow. That sounds great. No wonder you fell in love with him." Buffy said softly, then was quiet for a moment. Finally a look took over her face like she had decided something. "You should go back. Explain everything to them. I'll go with you, make them realize all the lying was done for me, and your safety."

"Buffy-"

"No Cam. You need these people and I think they need you. Especially Hunter." Buffy said and Cam was silent for several moments.

"I don't know, Buff. I want to. I really want to but I'm just afraid. Afraid they won't forgive me, afraid to suck them into this life…" Cam trailed off.

"I told you. It's their decision. You can't make it for them, that's unfair to them." Buffy said.

"I'll think about it." Cam said and Buffy groaned. Cam laughed. "No. I really will. I promise."

"Good." Buffy said. "Now tell me more about this kiss. How did it happen?"

"We were just sitting around in here." Hunter motioned to the room. "I was telling him I was going to have to leave for my job at the Thunder Academy soon, and Cam seemed kinda down. I told him we'd still be able to see each other a lot. And suddenly he was standing real close to me, and then he just kissed me. I didn't know what to do, and he pulled back real quick, just as shocked as me. I looked into his eyes and I _knew_ those eyes. They were the eyes from my dream."

"Cam must have been subconsciously projecting her true self to you." Sensei concluded. "She must have really wanted you to know the real her, for her to be able to do that."

"So Cam's really a girl?" Tori asked. 

"And where did she go?" Shane asked. Sensei held the note out to the Rangers. Dustin took it and started reading aloud.

"Dad,

I feel I should tell you how much I've truly enjoyed my time with you. To be truthful I don't remember much of you from before the divorce, as you weren't around much. But I have loved getting to know you this past year. I understand why you left, and I respect it. But now you know the whole truth and I hope you don't stay away again. I'll welcome you in my home anytime. 

The past year has been great, it's taught me a lot that I will never forget, like the true reason we have to fight for this world, something I think I lost sight of. Which is why I have to go home. I'm not just fighting because Buffy does, like I used to, but for the world and all the good people in it. There are still many battles that need to be fought and that's what I'll do with Buffy. Enjoy your peace. You've all earned it.

Tell the Rangers I'll miss them. You can also tell them the truth about me, particularly Hunter. He has the right to know, especially after my slip up today. I wish I could have been my true self with you all, but then again the only thing that really changed about me was my appearance, so you did get to know the 'real me'. Again, I hope you'll visit me some time. 

You are my father and a good man. I love you.

Your daughter,

Dawn Cameron"

Silence reigned after Dustin finished reading. 

"What divorce?" Shane asked. "I though Cam's mom died."

"She did." Hunter answered. "Cam told me about it in the dreams. Her mom died a few years ago. After her parents got divorced and her dad left. Her sister was stuck raising her."

"You left them?" Tori asked incredulous. It didn't seem like the kind of thing the Sensei she knew would do. Sensei sighed.

"Let me start at the beginning." Sensei said. "As you all know Cam's mother and I met here at the Wind Academy. The name she was using at the time was Miko, but her real name was Joyce Summers and she was the bearer of the Samurai amulet. Eventually we got married and had our first daughter Buffy Anne. At that time Joyce decided to give up the way of the ninja. Because she asked me to, so did I. We were happy for many years, but I missed being a ninja. It was my life, the only thing I knew. So I went back to the Academy, became a sensei. Joyce was unhappy with my decision and around that time we had our second daughter, Dawn Cameron. Over the years, the school and ninja missions took up more and more of my time. I was hardly ever there for my family. Finally I returned from a very dangerous mission, and Joyce told me I had to leave the way of the ninja and the academy or lose her and the girls. I foolishly chose being a ninja. We divorced and Joyce moved the girls to Sunnydale, and I had visitation rights. But Joyce was afraid as the girls got older that they would take up the way of the ninja, like their father, and she didn't want them in that lifestyle. I had to admit I didn't want the girls in the danger I faced as a ninja, so I promised I would keep our daughters out of the ninja way. As Buffy wanted to spend more time with me, my life as a ninja became harder to hide. Joyce and I decided it would be best if I left all together. So two years after the divorce, I disappeared completely from the girls' life. Soon after I became head sensei. A few years later, I received word Joyce had died. I wanted to take the girls in, but they would be surrounded by ninjas, and I remembered my promise to their mother, so again I stayed away."

"Wow." Shane said quietly. "But then how did Cam come to be here at the academy, with you?"

"About a year and a half ago I received information that Buffy was the Vampire Slayer. I figured they were already fighting, so maybe it would be safe for me to see them again. I went to them, to their house which they had just moved into. It had been nearly a decade since I saw them(1). They were grown and beautiful. I explained to them why I left as vaguely as I could. I explained about being a ninja and how I was trying to protect them from that life. Cameron turned out to be a somewhat of a genius, and I mentioned she would be useful around Ninja Ops, and before I knew it she was coming back here with me. Buffy wasn't happy about it, she hadn't forgiven me. I think I hurt Buff most when I left, Dawn-I mean Cam, barely knew me. So Cam said she wanted to come help me with the Academy and get to know me better, and Buffy couldn't refuse her." Sensei informed.

"But why did she have to pretend to be a guy?" Dustin asked. "How did she look so much like a guy?"

"Buffy was afraid that our enemies would use Cam against her if they found out she was the Slayer, so part of Buffy allowing Cam to come with me, was Cam had to be disguised. We decided to call her by her middle name, and they had a very powerful witch friend of theirs put a spell on a ring, the puzzle ring I gave her, that as long as the ring wasn't undone, she would appear as a man." Sensei explained.

"So Cam went back to live with her sister? To fight beside the Slayer?" Tori asked. "Why didn't she just stay here and tell us all this?"

"She doesn't want to suck us into the battles she's going to have to face." Hunter said. "She used to talk about it in the dreams but I never really understood until now. She's afraid if we hang around her we'll be drawn into her world. Like she said in the letter. 'Enjoy your peace'. She doesn't want us to have to fight."

"But we're ninja's. Fighting the bad guys is what we do." Blake said.

"I think she's also afraid." Sensei said. "Afraid you'll all stop being her friends after you found out the truth about her. From what she's told me she never really had her own friends. She probably just wants to remember the good times."

"So what now?" Shane asked. "We just supposed to accept Cam is gone and hope someday she'll come back."

"Screw that." Hunter said. "Sensei, you know where they live?"

Sensei nodded.

"I'm going after her. I'm bringing her home to us. I'm not gonna lose her." Hunter announced.

"I'm going with you." Blake said, then smiled. "I wanna be there when you see my future sister-in-law for the 'first' time."

"We're coming too." Shane said, getting affirmative nods from Tori and Dustin. "Cam's part of this family, girl or boy. We're not gonna lose her now."

"Sensei?" Blake asked.

"I am coming too." Sensei said standing up. "It is time I take back my family."

End Chapter 2

1. I'm not sure when their father left as it was never actually said in the show. From what I remember Buffy had stayed with their father the summer between the first season and the second. Then the next time I remember hearing about their father was during the Key story arc when Buffy said they couldn't hide Dawn with their dad cause no one knew where he was. 

AN- Sorry if the changing of POV's was confusing. It all made sense in my head. There's a remote possibility I'll update next week before I go on vacation, but don't count on it. I'll try to have the next part ready by the time I get back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm lazy. See first chapter.

AN- Okay this has nothing to do with _this_ story. And these AN's are exactly the same as in my other story, but I want to cover all bases. I've gotten a few request for a sequel to The Key Comes to Blue Bay Harbor. I may, and that's a very tentative may, write a sequel. But it won't be until after the Angel series finale. I also might put it off till I read the Buffy book, Chosen, which is for those of you who don't know, the last season of Buffy in a book. But again I may not even write a sequel, it especially depends on whether or not I'm happy with the Angel series finale. I'm posting this in both of my current stories just so all bases are covered. I'm also percolating a new Ninja Storm fan fic idea. I don't want to jinx it so I won't tell you what it's about, but the couples will remain Hunter/Cam and Blake/Tori. I might even get a bug up my butt and add some Dustin/Marah and Shane/Someone. But definitely H/C and B/T cause I'm a seriously sappy romantic, who is fiercely loyal once I pick my couples. I personally think it's rude of my brain to come up with ideas before I finish my other stories, but oh well. That's insomnia for you.

Alright notes pertaining to this story. I may not finish this as soon as I thought. Mainly because more ideas for it popped into my mind. However it probably won't be finished until Angel has aired it's final episode so I'll know if I want to involve those characters. But this story _will_ be finished.

While you're here, does anyone actually read these? Author's Notes I mean. I didn't used to, but when I started writing fan fiction myself I realized there might be something important in these. Any way, just wanted to ask. I can't seem to write an AN less than 8 lines long. I'm a babbler. So, yeah.J 

Truly Seeing

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 3

"You know, PMS explains a lot about Cam." Shane's voice came from the back of Tori's van. The boy Rangers and Sensei all turned to look at him, Hunter and Sensei glaring slightly, but recognizing the truth in the statement. Tori, who was driving, glared at Shane in the rearview mirror. Marah and Kapri, not being used to be around the Rangers, but wanting to go after their 'cousin', for once sat demurely in the back of the van.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked, indignant on behalf of PMS-ing females everywhere.

"I'm just saying." Shane shrugged uncomfortably. "Cam could be kinda bipolar at times."

"PMS equals bipolar?" Tori asked dangerously.

"So what is our course of action once we find Cam?" Dustin asked, quickly changing the subject before Tori pulled over to the side of the road and kicked Shane's ass.

"We take her home." Hunter said.

"Bro, I know you love Cam and all, but have you stopped to think maybe she is home?" Blake asked. "I mean she is with her sister, the one who raised her."

Hunter sighed.

"Look I just want her in my life." he said. "I'm not just going to let her shut us out of her life cause she thinks she's protecting us. Especially not now that I can have a life."

"So we remind her that we're her family, too." Marah nodded, speaking up for the first time the entire ride. 

"We remind Cam that we love him- I mean her- and she can't get rid of us." Kapri added.

Al the rangers nodded in agreement.

"How long 'till we're there?" Hunter asked, the anticipation getting to him.

"Let's see." Tori said calmly, as if talking to a child. "When you asked two minutes ago, it was 4:30. I told you we would be there in half an hour. Can you do the math?"

Blake snickered from his seat next to Tori. Hunter hit him.

"Buffy?" a distinctly British voice called out from the front of the house. "Dawn?"

"Giles!" Buffy and Cam excitedly called out, jumping up from their seats on the couch, and rushing through the house to the man who had become their surrogate father. Giles just managed to put his bags down before he was glomped(1) by two gleeful young women. Giles hugged them back, but as usual hid how pleased he was at these girls obvious affection for him. The girls drew back.

"How'd your Slayer finding mission go?" Buffy asked.

"Well. We found two new Slayers. They'll be coming for training in a few weeks. We just have to work out some final details with their parents." Giles explained then turned to his youngest 'daughter'. "But Dawn! I didn't expect to see your car in the drive way. When did you get back? I thought you were helping your father defeat your uncle, or something that sounded like it should be in a soap opera."

"We defeated our uncle." Cam said smiling at Giles description. "I finished what I set out to do, so I decided it was time to come home."

"Yeah, that's the cliff notes version." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Basically she ran away. See? She really is a Summers. Running away from emotional problems but facing life threatening situations head on."

"Obviously I missed something." Giles concluded.

"Come on." Cam said taking hold of Giles' arm, and leading him back toward the kitchen. "I'll tell you all about over a cup of tea. Maybe you can help. It's not like anything stays secret around here anyways."

Thirty minutes later Giles was completely filled in on all that had happened since his last update on Cam's life.

"I agree with Buffy." Giles said. "You need to talk to your father and the other Rangers. Especially this Hunter Bradley. Though I swear, the way the Summers women always fall for the 'dangerous' guys."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"You and Angel? Spike? You have to admit you have a tendency to go for the 'bad boys'." Giles explained.

"Hunter is not dangerous." Cam disagreed.

"No. He was just one of the bad guys the first time you met him. In fact, the first time you met him he was holding you hostage. Then he kidnapped your father and tried to kill him." Giles pointed out. Buffy and Cam looked at each other, and finally shrugged. Looking back at Giles Cam finally spoke.

"Alright so you have a point." Cam conceded. "But all those 'bad' guys are good guys now."

Before Giles could respond the doorbell rang. Buffy got up from the table and headed towards the door. Checking the peephole Buffy pulled back, a slightly alarmed look on her face. Opening the door, she took a good look at the eight people standing on her doorstep. 

"Dawnie." Buffy called back over her shoulder, forgetting to call her sister Cam in her shock. "I think it's for you."

Cam and Giles came into the hallway. Once they were in sight of the door Cam paused, her face mirroring Buffy's. 

"Dad." Cam said, her shock showing in her voice. "Guys."

"Your letter." Sensei said, holding up the piece of paper. Sure enough Cam could make out her hand writing. "It said I could visit at anytime."

"Yes." Cam said, her eyes losing some of their roundness, and moving to Buffy's side. "Yes, I did. And I meant it. Come in."

Everyone went in to the living room, Marah, Kapri, and Tori sitting down on the couch, Dustin at Marah's side, Blake at Tori's. Hunter stood next to his brother and Sensei and Shane sat in chairs. Buffy, Cam and Giles, stood uncertainly before them. Giles gaze locked on the blond Crimson Ranger.

"You must be Hunter Bradley." Giles said nodding to him.

"How'd you know?" Hunter's low voice asked.

"I know my girls." Giles answered cryptically. It was easy for him to figure out which of these young men Cam had lost her heart to. The blond man, despite his fair coloring, still managed to be dark and brooding. Just the sort of guy the Summers girls couldn't seem to get away from. Though with the intense, but gentle way Hunter was staring solely at Cam, Giles felt Cam might just get a happy ending.

"This is Giles. Rupert Giles. And Buffy, my sister." Cam announced motioning to the Watcher and her sister. Then she pointed as she introduced everyone else. "This is Dustin Brooks, Marah and Kapri, our 'cousins', Tori Hanson, Blake and Hunter Bradley, our father Konoi Watanabe, and Shane Clarke."

Silence fell over the room. Finally Tori let out a little giggle. Standing, she walked over to Cam and hugged her. Cam hugged her back somewhat startled.

"Now I don't have to feel bad about always going to you with my girl talk." Tori smiled. Cam let out an amused breath. Tori lightly punched Cam in the shoulder. "I know you think we're gonna be mad at you for not telling us you were a girl. But we're not. Sensei explained it all. We are mad however you just took off like that."

"I'm sorry." And Cam genuinely was. Shane stood up, and walked over to Cam, putting an arm over her shoulder, and squeezing in a half hug. Dustin joined them, putting his hand on Cam's other shoulder.

"Just don't do it again." Shane mock threatened.

"Yeah." Dustin agreed. "Just because we're not Rangers any more doesn't mean we're not family anymore."

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Blake offered her a smile from across the room. 

"We stick by the people we care about." Hunter spoke up in a soft voice, no one missing all the meanings behind that statement. Silence fell over the room as, startled, Cam finally met Hunter eyes and the two just looked at each other for a minute. Every one else in the room smiled knowingly, even Buffy and Giles, who also let out relieved breaths, happy that it looked like Cam would not be further hurt by this situation.

"Hey, at least she ran away to home. I wasn't that accommodating(2)." Buffy broke the silence.

"You ran away before?" Sensei asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Apparently it's a genetic thing." Buffy shrugged. Looking at Hunter, who was still staring fixedly at her sister, Buffy guessed he wanted to talk to Cam and preferably alone. Buffy also grudgingly admitted to herself that she had to talk with her father. Besides, she wanted to get to know these people who meant so much to her baby sister. "Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"We actually didn't think that far ahead." Sensei admitted. "We took so long packing, we forgot to take care of lodging."

"Well, you'll all have to stay here. You'll have to share rooms, but it'll be fun to have a full house again." Buffy offered smiling then turned to Marah and Kapri, "Besides, I have to get to know these new cousins of mine."

"We used to be evil." Kapri admitted somewhat guiltily. 

"Well then you'll fit in wonderfully around here." Giles said. Buffy nodded.

"We deal a lot in reformed bad guys." Buffy agreed. "Go get your stuff, and we'll fix you up some rooms. Then we can go have dinner."

"Food!" Shane said.

"This family is just full of great ideas!" Dustin added.

End Chapter 3

AN- Okay, I actually wrote a few pages of this story while on vacation, however they were for future chapters. That's why this took so long getting out. I apologize for the delay.

1- I don't know how many people know this terminology, so I'll explain. Glomping is done in Anime, another passion of mine. Glomping is like a hug attack. Basically hugging someone _very_ enthusiastically. Or at least that's the context I'm using it in.

2- I'm not sure if it was at the end of the second or third season, but after Buffy had to kill Angelus, she ran away from home. To L.A. I think, and starting going by her middle name Anne. Just for those of you who don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Don't own.

AN- I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry about the slow updates but this story is giving me trouble. Plus I had another new idea for a Buffy fic and I just had to get the first chapter out. Then a Gundam Wing fic popped into my head. Those stories are, so far, writing their selves much better than this fic. It took me about two weeks to come up with the first half of this chapter, then about another two weeks for me two come up with the second half. Plus I keep getting knew ideas for the other PRNS story I'm working on. Now if only I could figure out how to begin it. But not to worry, I am not abandoning this fic. If you wanna check out the Buffy story, I do have to tell you one of the characters is based after a character Glenn McMillan plays in the (at the time of this writing) upcoming Zenon: Z3 movie on Disney Channel.

Truly Seeing

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 4

Cam carried extra sleeping bags and pillows down to the living room where the boy Rangers had decided to camp out. Tori, Marah, and Kapri were staying in Cam's room, while Giles, Buffy, and Sensei each got their own room.

Arriving in the living room Cam found Marah, Kapri, and Tori had joined the boys, who had their sleeping bags spread out across the floor. All of them, including Cam, were in their pajamas. The girls were talking and the guys stared at them dubiously. Kapri noticed Cam first.

"Let's ask Cam." she said.

"Cam's smart." Marah quickly agreed. Suddenly all eyes were on Cam.

"Bad boys." Tori said. Cam lifted an eyebrow.

"If that was the question, the answer is a definite yes." Cam said simply.

"So you go for bad boys?" Kapri asked. "I mean you're good and all that."

"Opposites attract, I suppose." Cam shrugged. "Besides, if you ask Giles, Summers women have a genetic weakness for bad boys."

"Your mom fell for your dad." Shane pointed out. Cam smirked.

"You didn't go back in time and meet him as a young man. There are different types of bad boys. He _was_ a good guy, best student, always did the right thing, but he had the attitude of a bad boy. All the signs were there." Cam explained.

"There are signs?" Blake asked. Cam nodded wisely. "Okay, Hunter and I were 'bad boys' and I don't remember any 'signs'."

"Of course you don't." Buffy said walking up behind Cam. "True bad boys don't see the signs."

"Alright, I gotta ask." Hunter said. "What are these signs?"

"The brooding pout, the tortured puppy eyes." Buffy said.

"The dangerous air that hangs over them like a looming thunder(1) cloud." Cam added. Marah and Kapri giggled.

"That is so you two." Kapri told the Thunder Brothers. Even the Wind Rangers were chuckling a little, recognizing the 'signs'.

"Okay, maybe, but we're not bad guys anymore." Blake said.

"Not 'bad guys', bad boys. There's a difference." Cam pointed out. "True bad boys have, at sometime, done something to make them a bad guy. The trouble is spotting the ones who are still bad guys and the ones who are reformed."

"The reformed ones are good?" Marah asked.

"The reformed ones are everything you could ever want." Buffy confirmed.

"Our mother had a very simple saying. 'You lust after the bad boy, but you marry the good guy.'(2)" Cam said.

"So reformed bad boys are the best of both worlds." Tori caught on.

"Exactly." Buffy and Cam said in unison.

"I don't know." Marah said sneaking a look at Dustin. "I think I like the plain old good guys."

"That's because you were a bad girl." Cam said knowingly, putting the pillows and extra sleeping bags on the couch.

"I like bad boys." Kapri said. Cam shrugged.

"That's why the bad boy philosophy is more an opinion than a rule. Everyone's different." Cam explained. The boys all nodded like Cam just revealed a secret of the universe. Tori scowled playfully at them.

"So I talk about bad boys and I'm crazy. Cam talks about bad boys and she's distributing sage wisdom?" Tori asked.

"Cam, like, knows stuff." Dustin said. The other boy Rangers flinched and backed away from Dustin. Tori glared at Dustin, but the tension stopped when Buffy and Cam laughed. They all looked at them.

"Sorry." Cam said sitting on the couch. "It's just, Dustin, you've gotta meet Xander. When it comes to cluelessly sticking your foot in your mouth…"

"You've got one too?" Tori asked.

"If it makes you feel any better, he's mostly grown out of it." Buffy assured.

"Well, I guess there's some hope for Dustin then." Tori said, the sting taken out of the words by her affectionate smile.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed." Buffy announced. She kissed Cam's head and waved to the others, walking up the stairs.

"I don't wanna go to bed yet." Shane said. "How 'bout we watch a movie?"

The others readily agreed.

"I'll make some popcorn and get some sodas." Cam said going into the kitchen. Hunter stared after her for a moment then followed her into the kitchen. The microwave was already running and Cam was pulling bowls out of the cupboard. Hunter took this opportunity to look at her, still having trouble believing that this was real. That _she_ was real. Cam had been his best friend and, through some crazy stroke of fate, was now the girl he loved.

Her hair fell in soft, shiny, black curls down her back. Hunter had no doubt that if he ran his hands through it, like he desperately wanted to, it would feel as silky as it looked. Though her back was to him, he had no trouble picturing her fathomless black eyes. Or her full red lips, or small upturned nose. No, he had lied awake at night, after one of the dreams, and burned her features into his brain, afraid that was the only place she'd ever be.

Sensing someone behind her, Cam _knew_ it was Hunter. She always knew when Hunter entered the same room as her. Her 'spidey sense' tingled. Turning around she stared at Hunter, while he stared at her. Neither talked which was fine by Cam. She'd always wanted the opportunity to openly stare at the Crimson Ranger, but had been too afraid to do it while in boy form.

His blond hair was, as always, in a controlled mess, like all he ever did with it was run a brush through it, smooth it out, and get on with his day. His stormy blue eyes were intense as he looked at her, and Cam felt her heart foolishly skip a beat. His features were strongly cut, a long straight nose, and a super hero chin. And his body, the shirt and jeans that were just tight enough to show off all his muscles. Cam was so intently studying Hunter's mouth that when the microwave beeped, signaling the popcorn was done, she visibly jumped.

Hunter laughed softly. Cam was one of the hardest people he knew to startle, but there she had been so transfixed with him that she had completely lost her guard. It was very flattering. As Cam put another bag of popcorn in the microwave, then turned to put the first bag into a bowl, Hunter moved to stand directly behind her.

Cam stiffened. Hunter wasn't standing on top of her, but was closer than most people would dare. Close enough that Cam could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and her arms break out in goose bumps. Hunter put a hand on her shoulder and looked around her to see what she was doing. It reminded Cam of the way the Rangers used to hover over 'his' shoulder when 'he' worked at his computer in Ninja Ops.

"Need help?" Hunter breathed in her ear. Cam felt a jolt shoot through her body, but hid it well. None of the other Rangers had ever done _that_ when looking over her shoulder.

"Uh, no." Cam said softly, staring down at the popcorn, like it might run away should she look away.

Cam cursed the way she stuttered, wandering what happened to usual self. Normally, a question like the one Hunter had asked would have provoked a smart ass comment on how only someone intellectually inferior with the motor skills of a blind turtle, like him for example, would need help pouring popcorn into a bowl. But with Hunter standing so close it was hard to remember her own name, let alone work up her usual wit.

"Where are the sodas?" Hunter asked and when she pointed toward the fridge, he moved away. Cam almost whimpered at the loss of his presence so close, but bit her lip so hard that she was surprised it didn't draw blood. Cam put more attention than was necessary into pouring the last of the popcorn into the bowl. Waiting for the last bag to pop, Cam carefully avoiding looking directly at Hunter. A effort that was completely destroyed when he set eight sodas down on the counter, then leaned against it, facing her. As Hunter stared at her again, Cam could feel the blood rushing to her head, and cursed her fair skin.

"So." Hunter broke the silence with his roguish grin in place. "Bad boys, huh?"

"What about them?" Cam asked, smiling back, starting to feel more at ease. This was Hunter, her best friend. Even if she was ass over tea kettle in love him, he was still her friend. Before she realized it, Hunter's face was directly in front of her, lips a breath away. He had that intense look about him again, like she was the only person in his universe. It made Cam's stomach tighten.

"I can be very bad." Hunter whispered huskily. Cam's gaze moved from his blue-gray eyes down to his inviting lips. Looking back up at his eyes, Cam swallowed.

"Trust me, I know." Cam whispered back. Hunter smirked, bringing his head down to hers. Slowly, their lips met, touching softly. Hunter rubbed his lips against hers, before he pressed them together. Cam sighed softly, her mouth opening a fraction, and Hunter readily deepened the kiss, leisurely exploring her mouth.

The microwave beeped and thay reluctantly pulled apart. Hunter prepared the last bowl of popcorn, handing all three bowls to Cam. He balanced the eight sodas, and they returned to the living room where the others were fighting over which movie to watch.

"Ooo!" Marah exclaimed, holding up a DVD. "Romeo and Juliet!"

"You have Romeo and Juliet?" Blake raised an eyebrow at Cam, as Shane and Dustin groaned over Marah's choice.

"Not the Leo DiCaprio one. The old one, where you get to see Romeos butt(3)." Cam defended herself, setting the popcorn on the coffee table next to the sodas.

"Sounds good to me." Tori grinned. Blake gave her a look.

"Doesn't everyone like, die in this movie?" Dustin asked looking at the DVD over Marah's shoulder.

"No, that's Mac Beth." Cam answered matter of factly, sitting next to Hunter on the couch. "In Romeo and Juliet, only the main characters die. Well, and Mercutio."

Hunter put an arm around Cam's waist, pulling her up against his side. Cam blushed but eagerly leaned into him. Blake, Tori, Dustin, and Shane shot them amused glances. Cam was too busy blushing to notice, but Hunter raised and eyebrow at them, daring them to comment. The four just turned away, smiling, and joined Marah and Kapri in looking for a movie.

"You know the odds of them actually agreeing on a movie?" Hunter asked rhetorically and Cam nodded, laughing.

"Ooo!" Marah exclaimed again holding up another DVD. "A talking cat movie!"

"NO!" everyone else said as one.

End Chapter 4

AN- I'll get the next part out as soon as my muse cooperates. I'll have to smack him around a little. It could take a while.

1- pun unintended, I swear!

2- Got this little nugget 'o wisdom from the movie X-Men 2. I don't own them either.

3- I don't remember much about this version other than I liked it better than the Leo DiCaprio version. I was really young at the time, but I remember liking it a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure Disney now owns the Power Rangers. I am not in any way affiliated with Disney, ergo I do not own Power Rangers. Though I wouldn't mind if they found it in their hearts to give me the Thunder Brothers and Cam.

AN- I'm finally back with the final chapter. I could give you so many reasons for why I have yet to finish this, but they would probably all bore you. But I promised to finish this and here we are. Ironically I figured out how to finish this when my computer crashed (no fan fiction no e-mail, no solitaire, no nothing, it was torture), and so first thing I'm doing is posting this now that my 'puter is fixed. Enough from me, on to the story.

Truly Seeing

By Ravyn Jayne

Chapter 5 Conclusion

Cam woke up before the other girls the next morning, and crept downstairs, past the still sleeping boys, and into the kitchen. She started a little when she found her sister already seated at the table, coffee in hand,

"You're up early." Cam noted.

"So are you." Buffy returned.

"Yeah, the past few weeks haven't been exactly conducive to sleeping. If I wasn't fighting Lothor and his minions, I was fixing something that got broke, when fighting Lothor and his minions." Cam explained. "What's your excuse?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"What are you going to do now?"

There was a pause, and then Cam sighed.

"I don't really know yet. Dad offered me a job working for the Academies. Tech support, magic consultant, maybe some teaching." Cam informed her sister.

"I know." Buffy replied. Cam raised an eyebrow at her. "Dad and I had a long talk last night, while you were watching movies."

"And?" Cam prompted.

"And we're working on our relationship. It'll take a while." Buffy said.

"Fair enough." Cam was glad Buffy had finally really talked to their father.

"Anyway, the Academies sounds like a good offer. Sounds like stuff you would enjoy." Buffy now prompted Cam.

"It is. I liked the Academy, you know before it was destroyed. I liked the whole environment. It's a great job and I should take it. But I just got back here. There were times the past year I wanted to come home so bad, it was all I could do not to just jump in my car and drive away. Now it's like, yeah, this is home, but maybe it's time to spread out a little. Get a new home. Not lose this one but… am I making any sense at all?" Cam asked.

"Yes." Buffy smiled reassuringly. "I get it. You mean our family. And I promise you'll never lose that. Willow, Xander, Giles… Spike, Angel, all of us, we'll still be family no matter where we all are. And like I said before, the Academies aren't that far from here, we'll still see each other all of the time. I knew one day you might leave for your own life."

"This growing up stuff sucks." Cam said a little petulantly.

"Tell me about it." Buffy commiserated, heavily. "What about you and Hunter?"

"I want to marry him." Cam blurted.

"What!" Buffy eyes went wide. Cam laughed a little.

"I know. It' seems crazy. I just know he's the one." Cam explained.

"Whoa." Buffy said, eyes still huge. "So brother-in-law soon."

"Well, I don't know about soon. I mean he'd have to ask. And who knows how long that will take. And we're young so maybe not immediately. An am I completely crazy?" Cam put her head in her hands.

"Follow your heart." said a British voice from the doorway. Both girls turned, surprised. It wasn't usual that people snuck up on them, especially Buffy.

"What?" Cam asked.

"Unoriginal, I know, but there's a reason some things are classic." Giles answered, sitting down next to Buffy. " Slayers are supposed to be emotionless, and analytical. All about the fight. But Buffy could never be that way. It's part of what has kept her alive so much longer than most Slayers. She's learned to think things through, but it all gets run past her heart first. You're the same way. I have the utmost faith that whatever you decide will be what is best. You should believe that too."

Cam took a moment to ponder this as they could all here the boys stirring in the front room. Finally, Cam looked up and offered a serene smile.

"I love you guys. Thanks"

The rest of the day was spent telling Sensei, the Rangers, Marah, and Kapri about Sunnydale and the horror stories that went on there.

"…and so that's when Buffy died the second time."

Eight pairs of round eyes, and a couple gaping mouths, returned Cam's nonplussed look. She'd gotten a lot of these looks today.

"So a few months later, Willow performed a spell, and Buffy rose from the dead, but alive, unlike a vampire. That started a whole new wave of problems…"

That night, having excused herself from the other Rangers, and the board games they were trying to teach Marah and Kapri, Cam sat alone in her room, thinking about her future. The Rangers, Marah, Kapri and her father were leaving tomorrow morning. A knock at her door had her look up, and there stood Hunter.

"Hey." he gave his usual greeting.

"Hey."

"Marry me."

"Wha-" Cam began. "What?"

"Marry me." Hunter repeated.

"Hunter!" in her shock of the moment Cam forgot everything she said just that morning, and began to babble "We can't, …I mean, we could …it's just, …we just, …well we didn't just meet, …we barely know each…"

"Except after those dreams you know me better then even Blake does." Hunter finished for her.

"And you know me better than anyone else also." Cam said softly. The morning conversation with Buffy and Giles finally came flooding back into focus. Looking Hunter straight in the eye she asked, "You don't think it's too soon?"

"I've decided you're the one I'm gonna marry. Blake knows it. He's been having fun teasing me about it, but then I probably deserve it after the crap I gave him about Tori." Finally Hunter gave a careless shrug. "I love you, I know you love me, and I know we're gonna spend our lives together. Doesn't seem much reason to wait"

Cam was silent for a while still processing everything. Follow your heart, they said. It's kept you alive this long.

"It'll have to be at night." Cam's even tone was in contrast to the still slightly shocked look on her face.

"What?" Hunter asked, not even letting himself hope it could be this easy.

"The wedding." Cam answered her eyes still wide. "To accommodate my family. Vampires and all that."

"So you're saying yes?" Hunter asked carefully.

"I'm saying yes." If possible Cam look even more surprised, and her voice came out sounding breathy. "Yes, Hunter Bradley, I will marry you."

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked, and damned himself a fool, but he wanted Cam to really want this as much as he did. "You don't look sure. You look kinda shell shocked."

"I'm sure." Cam's voice was firm. "I'm really sure. I'm more sure about this than I've ever been about anything. Ever. That's what surprises me. I have no doubts. Absolutely, completely no doubts." Finally Cam lost the shocked look and her face broke out in a smile. "Oh. My. God. We're getting married."

Then Cam did something entirely girly, entirely silly, and entirely unlike her. She screamed in excitement and joy.

Instantly footsteps came running their way but neither Hunter nor Cam noticed the others enter the room. They were laughing, foreheads touching, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"Cam?" Buffy asked. "Why'd you scream?"

Cam finally seemed to realize someone other than Hunter was in the room, and without moving an inch away from her fiancé Cam focused on her sister, still smiling.

"I said yes." Cam said.

"You said yes?" Buffy asked.

"Yes to what?" Giles asked.

"Wait a minute. You said yes. To a question, that I'm assuming Hunter asked you. And you're really happy. Like, _really _happy." Buffy said, flashing back to their earlier conversation, and stiffening in realization. "He didn't ask you to-?"

Cam nodded when Buffy seemed unable to go on. It was Buffy's turn to look shocked.

"But… but, you're too young, and how well do you really know each other? You just came home, and you're so young, and, and…" Buffy trailed off and looked at her sister. Cam was glowing with joy, as was Hunter. Finally Buffy smiled and relaxed. "And sweetie, you are going to be _so_ happy."

Buffy hugged her sister, including Hunter as he was glued to Cam. Giles, being Giles, figured out what all the excitement was about first.

"You can't be serious." he said in disbelief, but no one heard any disapproval. Cam looked at Giles pleadingly, wanting her surrogate father's blessing. Giles, who hated it when he had to disappoint his girls, was glad when his mind came up with no objection, he simply joined the group of three in their hugging.

"Are you saying…?" Sensei asked catching on next, though Tori had a knowing expression working it's way onto her face.

Hunter pulled away from the group and stood proudly before his brother and friends.

"I asked Cam to marry me. She said yes." Hunter announced with a huge smile.

"Yeah we already got she said yes." Shane said looking a bit like he did that afternoon after all the Sunnydale stories.

"You're really getting married?" Tori asked, nearly bouncing in excitement.

"Yes." all the boy rangers answered for her.

Finally Tori let out a happy shriek, Marah and Kapri following her example, and the room degenerated into excited voices and hugs.

Sensei and Giles stood back for a moment just watching them all.

"The whole them growing up thing really does, as I believe they, would say, suck." Sensei intoned gravely. Giles could nod. But both were smiling.

The End

AN- Reading it over it seems somewhat rushed, but this is actually the way it's been planned out since the beginning, I just couldn't get it out of my head.

I'd like to thank you all for your support with this story, and the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but life and a seriously crippling case of writer's block got in the way. Thank you for sticking with me.


End file.
